cinderitsu
by julyciouss
Summary: Kalau Cinderella itu cinta beda kasta, kalau Cinderitsu itu cinta beda dunia. Kingdom!AU #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


Karma masih ingat betul, bagaimana dirinya bisa memasuki sebuah tempat yang tidak ia ketahui seluk beluknya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan identitas tempat tersebut, begitu juga dengan koordinatnya dalam peta dunia. Tahu-tahu saja ia bisa berteleportasi menuju tempat itu melalui lemari bajunya.

Ya, lemari bajunya.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menyimpulkan kejadian yang dialami si surai merah : aneh. Bahkan hingga sekarang, Karma belum bisa menemukan jawaban atas keheranannya dengan benda kayu yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat menyimpan bajunya itu tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri tanpa sebab. Tidak ada gempa atau badai saat itu, tapi benda itu bergerak-gerak. Menyeramkan memang.

Dan peristiwa itu terdengar semakin horor ketika telinga Karma menangkap jeritan seorang gadis yang berteriak minta tolong, dalam lemarinya!

Bukan Akabane Karma namanya kalau tidak merasa penasaran dengan situasi seperti itu. Akhirnya, meski merasa (sedikit) takut, ia mencoba membuka lemarinya. Perlahan pintu lemari mulai terbuka. Suara derit dari engselnya membuat kesan horor semakin terasa. Dan setelah pintu tersebut terbuka lebar, pandangannya mengabur. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya putih yang memasuki retinanya.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Cinderitsu © shichigatsudesu

Akabane Karma – Ritsu

Warning : Fantasy/Parody/Romance, kingdom!AU, maybe-OOC, typo, dapat menyebabkan mata lelah, kantuk, dan sebagainya. #yha

Dedicated for #VALENTINEnoJIKAN

.

.

.

"Dimana ini?"

Karma mengerjapkan matanya, memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat ini benar-benar nyata. Manik tembaganya bergerak-gerak, memperhatikan puluhan orang berbondong-bondong berlari ke arah barat. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang mereka kejar.

Di kepala Karma saat ini, hanya ada sejumlah tanda tanya besar yang memenuhi otaknya. Dan, apa-apaan dengan kostum hijau tua ini? Mengapa baju casualnya yang keren itu berubah menjadi setelan baju ala robin hood?

Karma gagal paham.

"Tolong!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Karma meninggalkan sejumlah kebingungan yang ada, digantikan oleh rasa panik dan khawatir pada gadis yang barusan berteriak.

CTAK!

Karma terkejut bukan main. Seseorang dengan kostum yang sama seperti sekelompok orang yang tengah berlari itu, tiba-tiba saja menembakkan panah ke arahnya, siapa yang tidak kaget? Namun beruntung Karma memiliki refleks yang bagus, sehingga ia dapat menghindari serangan mendadak tersebut— yaa, meski pipinya tetap saja terluka.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau masuk ke dalam wilayah ini."

"Tolong!"

Karma kembali mendengar suara gadis yang berteriak minta tolong, namun tidak sejelas sebelumnya. Lalu suara menginterupsi itu membuat Karma ingin melarikan diri. Ia tak tahu apa alasan pria itu menembaknya, namun ia yakin kalau pria itu hendak menculiknya.

"Jangan lari!"

Karma tak mendengarkan apa kata pria tua yang barusan menembaknya. Ia memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk mengambil langkah seribu sekuat tenaga. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau pria itu menembaknya lagi.

"Tolong!"

Karma terus mengikuti suara gadis itu. Semakin lama ia berlari, semakin terdengar jelas suara itu. Selagi si surai merah kabur, sekalian saja ia pergi menyelamatkan gadis itu. Ibarat peribahasa, sambil menyelam minum air.

"Tolong!"

Karma segera menikung ke arah kanan, kemudian ia berhenti. Manik tembaganya menangkap seorang gadis yang tengah ditarik paksa oleh pria tua berkulit hitam. Baju yang dikenakan pria itu sama seperti baju pria yang menembaknya.

Sudah diduga, pasti ada yang tidak beres!

"Ikut aku—"

"LEPASKAN!"

Karma menepis tangan kekar pria itu dari gadis yang menjerit-jerit minta tolong. Detik berikutnya, ia langsung melancarkan serangan kaki tepat ke arah wajah, dan ia sukses mengenai target. Tubuh pria itu masih gontai, namun Karma kembali melancarkan serangannya. Kali ini senjata menjadi sasarannya. Si surai merah berhasil menjauhkan senjata bermata tajam itu.

"Kurang ajar!"

Pria itu melayangkan bogem mentah, namun Karma berhasil menghindar. Ia pun kembali melancarkan serangan kakinya, tapi kali ini tidak berhasil seperti sebelumnya. Karena kesal, pria itu menambahkan speed pada pukulannya. Pipi Karma terluka untuk yang kedua kali, bahkan pemuda itu sampai tersungkur ke tanah.

Tentu saja posisi jatuhnya itu menguntungkan bagi si pria tua. Ia mengangkat kaki kanannya, kemudian mendekatkan sepatunya pada perut Karma. Tak lama ia mengambil ancang-ancang, siap menginjak bagian tubuh yang empuk itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"STOOPP!"

Setelah jeda cukup lama, Karma segera membuka matanya. Ia membelalak ketika melihat pria tua di hadapannya diam seperti patung— tidak, pria itu memang berubah menjadi patung. Melihat wajahnya dari bawah horor sekali, Karma bergidik ngeri. Namun ia bernapas lega, karena dirinya tidak menjadi bantalan empuknya.

"Ayo, pergi dari sini!"

Gadis itu membangunkan Karma dari posisinya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkan pria tua yang mematung.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Karma memegangi pipinya tergores oleh mata panah. Ia meringis, namun kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Pasti itu ulah prajurit-prajurit itu." Gadis itu menyentuh pipi Karma, dan pemuda itu meringis untuk yang kedua kali. "Biar aku sembuhkan."

Karma hanya menatap gadis itu yang tengah memejamkan mata. Bibir kecilnya bergerak-gerak, sepertinya menggumamkan semacam mantra. Tak lama, Karma merasa pipinya begitu dingin. Rasa perih serta darah segar dari lukanya mulai hilang.

"Selesai. Sekarang lukamu sudah sembuh."

Tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya, Karma memegang pipinya. Kulit halus menyapa jemarinya. Tidak ada cairan merah atau goresan panjang yang terasa oleh perabanya.

"Wah, benar." Karma merasa takjub. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagaimana? Bukankah semua orang bisa melakukan itu?" tanya gadis itu bingung. "Oh ya, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di daerah Arandelle."

"Arandelle? Apa itu?"

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu Arandelle?" Karma menggeleng. "Darimana asalmu?"

"Dunia... nyata?" jawabnya. "Aku mendengar suaramu dari lemari kamarku. Lalu saat aku periksa, aku malah terjebak di sini."

Gadis itu diam, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Karma.

"Siapa namamu?"

"N-Namaku Karma." Jawabnya. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang janggal."

Sejujurnya Karma tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis di hadapannya, ia penasaran. Nmun si surai merah lebih penasaran dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba berada di dunia lain, sehingga ia memilih untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum memberitahu namamu." Karma berusaha mengganti topik. "Siapa namamu?"

"Oh ya, aku lupa." Gadis itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Namaku Ritsu."

"Nee, Ritsu," panggil Karma. "Orang-orang yang barusan mengejar kita, sebenarnya mereka siapa?"

Ritsu menatap Karma terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya ia menceritakan semuanya tentang Arandelle.

.

.

.

Begitulah kisah pertama kali Karma bertemu dengan Ritsu di dalam dunia virtual (begitulah Karma menyebutnya, karena tempat serta suasananya tidak dapat dijumpai di daerah manapun di Jepang). Sejak saat itu, Karma sering mengunjungi Arandelle setelah tugas-tugasnya yang bertumpuk selesai dikerjakan, atau setelah ia tiba dari kampus. Hanya saja Ritsu tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti si surai merah.

Lalu suatu hari, Karma terlihat tertarik ingin membantu Ritsu memungut buah kakao yang berserakan sepanjang tanah.

"Wah, buah yang kita dapat hari ini banyak sekali." Seru Karma girang.

"Jangan dulu senang, Karma-san. Kalau kita dapat buah banyak tapi isinya busuk, sama saja kita tidak mendapat apa-apa."

Ibu jari dan telunjuk Karma memegangi dagunya layaknya orang berpikir. "Benar juga ya,"

Ritsu tertawa melihat ekspresi Karma seperti itu. Pandangannya kembali fokus pada buah kakao yang entah berapa jumlahnya berserakan di sekelilingnya.

"Ayo kita bawa pulang, Karma-san."

Ajak Ritsu kemudian. "Setelah itu, kita olah buah ini."

.

"Nee, Ritsu. Aku penasaran, mengapa kau senang mengolah cokelat?" tanya Karma sambil mengupas buah-buah yang baru saja mereka buru.

Ritsu berusaha menanggapi pertanyaan Karma, ia tahu pasti anak itu akan memberikan satu topik untuk dibicarakan. Namun manik aqua si gadis tidak terlepas dari jeroan buah tersebut. Tangannya dengan lihai memisahkan isi buah dari kulitnya.

"Kau ingat saat kita bertemu pertama kali?" Karma mengangguk. "Aku tinggal di hutan itu, dan rumahku dikelilingi oleh buah kakao, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai pengolah cokelat."

"Oh, begitu..." Karma mengangguk paham. "Beruntung di sini juga terdapat banyak sekali buah kakao, sehingga kau masih bisa mempertahankan profesimu."

Ritsu terkekeh pelan. "Beruntung juga aku bisa bertemu dengan pemburu sepertimu, sehingga aku tidak merasa lelah saat mencari bahan-bahan membuat cokelat, hehehe..."

Karma membatu. Kalimat itu merupakan bentuk pujian atau bukan? Mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa grogi?

"Selesai." Serunya kemudian. Mendengar itu, Karma segera tersadar, lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat yang ia bisa.

"A-Aku sudah selesai." Ucapnya.

"Yosh. Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita olah menjadi cokelat."

Ritsu menarik napas pelan sebanyak tiga kali. Tangannya mulai bergerak perlahan. Karma berdecak kagum dibuatnya. Pasalnya ia dapat melihat cahaya tipis serta sejumlah bintang-bintang berukuran seperti virus muncul dari tangan halusnya, dan itu dapat menggerakkan buah-buah yang sudah terpisah dari kulitnya. Ibarat proses filtrasi di dalam glomerulus, kini daging buah telah terlepas dari bijinya. Ini akan membuat pengolahan cokelat menjadi lebih mudah.

Kemudian gerakan halus Ritsu berubah menjadi gerakan meremas-remas. Ia melakukannya tepat di atas tumpukan biji kakao, dan secara otomatis, biji-biji itu mulai hancur lalu menjadi cair. Warnanya tidak ungu tua seperti bentuk semula, melainkan cokelat seperti produk olahan kakao pada umumnya.

"Hebat..." lagi-lagi Karma berdecak kagum, dan Ritsu sama sekali tak bergeming.

Setelah cokelat benar-benar cair, Ritsu menghentikan sihirnya. Ia beranjak menuju sebuah lemari kecil yang berisi macam-macam bumbu dapur (atau sejenis ramuan?). Tak lama, si surai ungu kembali membawa sebuah botol kecil. Diteteskannya cokelat itu dengan cairan bening dari botol tersebut.

"Aku menggunakan satu tetes dari ramuan ini agar rasa cokelat ini tidak begitu pahit." Ucap Ritsu sambil mengaduk cokelat.

 _Oh, jadi itu gula..._ batin Karma.

"Mengapa hanya satu tetes? Apa tidak terlalu sedikit?"

"Justru kalau kebanyakan, rasanya jadi kelewat manis." Ritsu menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya, berusaha mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dari meja. "Lagipula, ini sudah sesuai dengan pesanan dari Yang Mulia Ratu— ahh, ini dia pesanannya."

Karma menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Yang Mulia Ratu?"

Ritsu mengangguk. "Satu minggu lagi akan ada pesta di istana. Sejak dulu, Yang Mulia Ratu selalu memesan makanan olahan cokelat padaku. Yaa, bisa dibilang penghuni istana Arandelle itu adalah langgananku. Katanya sih, makanan buatanku enak."

"Wow, hebat." Lagi, Karma berdecak kagum.

"Karma-san, kau sudah memujiku sejak tadi." Ritsu salah tingkah.

"Tapi bukankah itu hebat? Penghuni istana itu mempercayai hasil kerjamu. Kau pasti mendapatkan bayaran yang besar, kan?"

"Benar sih," tiba-tiba raut wajah Ritsu berubah muram. "Tapi, ada satu yang tidak kusenangi dari pekerjaan ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Karena profesiku ini, aku belum pernah mendapatkan cokelat dari orang lain." Jawabnya.

"Hah?" Karma gagal paham. "Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kupikir kalau kita memberi cokelat pada seseorang itu keren," Jelas Ritsu. "Dan seseorang yang menerima cokelat itu pasti beruntung sekali. Aku ingin, satu kali saja, menjadi orang yang beruntung itu."

Karma mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Ritsu. Meskipun terkesan egois, namun gadis itu ada benarnya juga.

Banyak sekali orang yang rela banjir keringat hanya untuk membuat cokelat dengan bentuk dan rasa yang sempurna, tapi belum tentu mereka dapat mentransfer cokelat tersebut sampai ke tangan si penerima. Makanya, orang yang bisa memberi cokelat pada seseorang itu keren.

Begitu juga dengan seseorang yang menerima cokelat. Jika seseorang mendapatkan sesuatu (tentunya benda yang dapat membuatnya terkesan, apapun itu), apalagi namanya kalau bukan beruntung? Mungkin Ritsu beranggapan kalau cokelat itu manis, sehingga jika seseorang memberikan cokelat kepada orang lain, maka secara tidak langsung seseorang tersebut menginginkan hubungan yang manis dengan si penerima cokelat.

Tapi, jika gadis bersurai ungu itu merupakan satu-satunya pengelola cokelat di Arandelle (anggap saja seperti itu), tidak ada gunanya ia mendapatkan makanan berperisa manis itu. Ritsu sudah familiar dengan cokelat.

Meskipun begitu, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terselip di hati Karma. Entah kenapa, ia tertarik sekali mengolah cokelat. Sepulangnya dari sini, ia akan mencoba membuat cokelat menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri, kemudian pemuda Akabane itu akan memberikannya pada seseorang, entah siapa itu.

.

.

.

Sebelum kejadian itu, Akabane Karma sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal sepele seperti cokelat. Saat white day pun, ia tidak membalas pemberian cokelat valentine dari para kaum hawa. Berterima kasih saja tidak (karena kebanyakan dari mereka memberikan cokelat dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi). Si surai merah itu berperilaku demikian sejak masih bocah, dan sampai sekarang masih saja melekat dalam dirinya.

"Karma."

Karma segera mengerjap, menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang kini menjadi objek penglihatannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karma.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu." Shiota Nagisa— salah satu sahabatnya meralat pertanyaannya. "Mengapa kau melamun?"

"A-Ah, tidak. Aku hanya—"

"ISOGAI-KUN~"

Karma, bersama dengan ketiga sahabatnya, menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kantin kampus. Ketiganya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut, terutama Isogai Yuuma, yang barusan namanya diteriaki sekelompok fangirl level akut.

"Isogai-kun, terimalah cokelat dariku."

"Ambil punyaku juga, Isogai-kun."

"Kumohon, ambil cokelatku, Isogai-kun."

"Tak masalah jika tidak dimakan sekarang, yang penting kau menerima cokelatku."

Dan seterusnya.

Isogai sendiri kewalahan. Nagisa dan Maehara Hiroto berusaha menenangkan para gadis itu layaknya seorang satpam. Dengan senang hati (dalam artian terpaksa), Isogai mengambil semua cokelat yang disodorkan padanya, sambil menggumamkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

Akhirnya situasi kembali kondusif. Puluhan pasang mata di dalam kantin tidak lagi memfokuskan atensi mereka pada empat mahasiswa ikemen seantero kampus itu. Mereka aman sekarang.

Isogai menghela napas lega. Kerumunan para kaum hawa barusan membuatnya begitu sesak. Melelahkan.

"Ya ampun, rajin sekali mereka membuat cokelat-cokelat ini." Nagisa bergumam, entah merasa kagum atau malah menghina, sambil mengamati cokelat milik Isogai satu per satu.

"Padahal valentine masih satu minggu lagi, tapi kau sudah mendapatkan cokelat sebanyak ini?" Maehara menepuk-nepuk pundak si surai hitam. "Luar biasa, Isogai."

Setetes peluh meluncur dari pelipis Isogai. "Padahal aku sudah bilang, tidak usah repot-repot memberi aku cokelat."

"Mana mungkin mereka menurut!" seru Maehara. "Justru valentine itu momen yang tepat dimana mereka bisa menarik perhatianmu."

"Benar sih, tapi—"

"Sudahlah, kurasa itu resiko jadi orang paling populer di kampus." Lagi, Maehara menepuk-nepuk pundak sang sahabat.

Karma— yang entah sudah berapa lama diam mematung, mulai menggerayangi cokelat-cokelat Isogai yang tergeletak di depan mata. Tangannya merayap pelan, bahkan si pemilik cokelat tidak sadar.

"Aku tak tahu harus kuapakan cokelat-cokelat ini— maksudku, tidak mungkin aku memakannya sekaligus." Isogai bingung sendiri. "Kalau kalian mau, aku akan membaginya separuh— ah, Karma, kau menginginkan cokelatku?"

Refleks Karma langsung menarik kembali tangannya saat Isogai berhasil memergokinya. Namun tak ada guratan sebal dalam wajahnya.

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau." Begitu katanya.

Karma menurut saja. Ia mengambil satu dari enam kantung yang tersedia. Kemudian ia menatap cokelat-cokelat di hadapannya dengan seksama.

"Isogai-kun, apa kau jago masak?"

Isogai mengerjap. "A-Aku tidak mengerti dengan jago yang kau maksud."

Tiba-tiba Karma berdiri, tentu saja ketiganya terkejut, apalagi saat tubuh tegap si surai merah membungkuk sekian derajat.

"Ajari aku membuat cokelat."

Satu detik... dua detik... tiga detik...

"HAH?!" Nagisa, Isogai, dan Maehara menjerit histeris.

"Mengapa kau mendadak ingin membuat cokelat?" tanya Nagisa penasaran.

"Kau tidak bisa membuat cokelat sendiri?" Isogai menatap tak percaya.

"Karma, kau baik-baik saja kan— maksudku, tidak demam atau sebagainya?" Maehara melenceng dari topik.

"Tidak, bodoh!" Karma merespon si surai kecokelatan terlebih dahulu. "Aku hanya ingin belajar membuat cokelat, itu saja."

Bingung, Isogai menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Se-Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membantumu,"

"Tapi untuk apa kau membuat cokelat?" potong Maehara. "Tanggal 14 Februari itu waktunya para gadis yang berjuang. Kalau kau ingin memberikan sesuatu pada orang lain, lakukan saja di white day nanti."

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin belajar membuat cokelat." Karma kembali menegaskan kalimatnya. "Mau valentine kek, mau white day kek, terserah. Aku hanya ingin membuat cokelat, bukan memberikan cokelat. Paham?"

"Benar sih, tapi—"

"Katakan ya atau kuambil semua cokelatmu!"

"Jangan ambil cokelatku— hei, Karma, dengarkan aku!"

Isogai luar biasa panik, lantaran Karma yang tiba-tiba hengkang sementara semua cokelatnya diambil tanpa permisi oleh pemuda Akabane itu. Dipikir-pikir kesal juga. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan sedikit emosinya.

"Hei, Karma. Aku akan mengajarimu, jadi kembalikan cokelatku!"

.

.

.

Karma baru ingat, kalau satu minggu lagi adalah hari valentine. Di hari yang sama, negeri Arandelle akan mengadakan pesta rakyat besar-besaran. Ia ingin menghadiri acara itu, toh dirinya sudah banyak dikenal oleh penduduk sana.

Ia juga mengingat perkataan Ritsu kemarin soal dirinya yang menginginkan cokelat dari orang lain. Secara tidak sengaja, Karma memikirkan itu, sampai kepalanya merasa terganggu, bahkan ia sampai ngelindur saat melamun. Beruntung tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat hal memalukan itu.

Dan sekarang, si surai merah mencoba memproduksi cokelat buatan tangan. Dibantu Isogai Yuuma yang jago masak, ia mencoba membuat berbagai makanan olahan cokelat. Pada dasarnya Akabane Karma itu seorang yang tergolong jenius, namun hal itu tidak terbukti jika ia berada di dapur. Tetapi berkat kegigihannya, ia bisa membuat makanan olahan cokelat dengan rasa dan bentuk yang sempurna, seperti para gadis yang memberi cokelat pada Isogai tempo hari.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mengapa Karma begitu iseng belajar mengolah cokelat sebegitu gigihnya? Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya tergerak untuk mempelajari itu. Karma juga berpikir, apa ini semua karena Ritsu? Tidak biasanya ia melakukan sesuatu yang sepele itu karena seseorang, untuk seseorang. Mungkin, Ritsu adalah orang pertama yang mampu menggerakkan hati Karma.

Kalau benar seperti itu, apa artinya?

.

.

.

"Muat tidak ya kalau aku taruh di sini?"

Karma kebingungan hendak menyimpan cokelat dimana. Pasalnya ia selalu berganti kostum saat memasuki dunia virtual itu.

Dan itu menyebalkan.

"Mengapa bajuku harus berubah jadi pemburu sih? Aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana." Gerutunya.

Akhirnya sebuah kotak berwarna light purple berisi cokelat buatannya digenggam erat-erat, berharap kotak itu tetap masih ada meskipun ia telah berganti dunia. Ia pun melangkah pelan, memasuki lemari baju yang memantulkan cahaya putih dengan kekontrasan tinggi. Kemudian cahaya tersebut menelan tubuh Karma, membuatnya berteleportasi menuju Arandelle.

Kalau teleportasi itu diperlambat, Karma dapat merasakan bagaimana jantungnya yang berdetak dengan tempo allegro. Rasanya seperti hendak naik ke atas panggung, bahkan ia tidak pernah merasa dag-dig-dug saat itu. Tapi mengapa si surai merah merasa grogi luar biasa? Apa setiap orang yang hendak memberikan cokelat kepada orang lain akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini?

"Loh, mengapa sepi sekali? Apa aku datang terlalu lama ya?"

Karma mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, dan ia tidak menemukan satu pun batang hidung penduduk Arandelle. Rumah-rumah yang ikut berfungsi sebagai toko itu juga terlihat sepi, hanya lampu luar mereka yang menyala.

Akhirnya, si surai merah bergegas menuju istana Arandelle yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempatnya muncul. Sebelumnya anak itu pergi ke rumah Ritsu, namun sudah bisa ditebak kalau gadis itu pasti sudah pergi sejak tadi. Terpaksa ia melakukan perjalanan seorang diri.

DUAR!

Karma tersentak saat mendengar suara ledakan yang ternyata berasal dari tempat yang ia hendak tuju sekarang. Langkah seribu segera ia ambil. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha memperkecil waktu untuk sampai ke sana.

Dan entah kenapa, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis surai ungu itu.

Rasanya Karma tidak tahan ingin segera menghampiri orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengganggu pesta rakyat di istana. Bila perlu, ia ingin menghabisinya sampai warna biru keunguan mendominasi tubuhnya.

Sekarang, Karma merasa dadanya begitu sesak melihat istana Arandelle yang porak poranda. Sebagian besar rakyat mengalami luka-luka, raja dan ratu sedang terdesak, dan ada juga beberapa orang penduduk yang menjadi sandera si 'penjahat'.

Parahnya, salah satu sanderaan itu adalah Ritsu!

"Hei, penjahat. Lepaskan mereka!" teriak Karma dengan beraninya.

Tentu saja semua orang di sana terkejut melihat sosok pemuda bersurai merah (yang bukan merupakan penduduk asli) ikut masuk ke dalam konflik Arandelle. Pada dasarnya Karma tidak ingin ikut campur, toh Ritsu juga tidak memberitahu apapun soal problematika itu. Namun demi si gadis surai ungu itu, serta rakyat Arandelle yang begitu baik padanya, ia nekat kalau pada ujungnya harus bertarung melawan sosok pria yang berani mengacaukan pesta.

Manik ungu milik si 'penjahat' mengarah tajam pada Karma. "Kau bukan penduduk sini, sebaiknya jangan ikut campur."

Karma tersentak. Bagaimana ia tahu?

"Tapi aku berhak melerai." Serunya. "Lepaskan mereka!"

"Melerai, katamu?" kemudian tawa si 'penjahat' menggema ke seluruh penjuru istana. "Bocah sepertimu ingin mencoba menghentikanku, yang bahkan tidak punya kekuatan? Bisa apa kau, pemburu kecil?"

Karma mendecih. Rasa sebalnya pada orang itu sudah memuncak, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau sekotak cokelat yang ada digenggamannya ia remas kuat-kuat.

Kemudian pria itu mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Lawan aku, kalau kau ingin mereka semua selamat."

"Kau gila, Asano?" teriak Karasuma— Raja Arendelle. "Pemburu itu tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti kita. Mana mungkin dia bisa menang?"

"Ada yag bilang kalau usaha itu segalanya. Kalau bocah itu berusaha, bisa saja dia menang." Jawab Asano— pria penjahat itu. "—kalau beruntung."

Karasuma sebagai raja mulai dilema. Rakyatnya sengsara, pestanya bagaikan kapal pecah sekarang, dan dirinya mendapat tekanan yang luar biasa besar.

Dan sekarang, Karma yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini, harus mengalahkannya?

"Akan kulakukan."

Karasuma terkejut mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Ritsu yang hanya bisa melihat si surai merah dari kejauhan. Seorang raja dari negeri seberang, melawan bocah biasa yang tidak punya apa-apa? Apa ini gila?

"Yang Mulia Raja, izinkan aku meminjam senjatamu. Aku tidak punya apa-apa." Ucap Karma.

"Tapi—"

"Percaya padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja." Karma berusaha meyakinkan. "Kalau aku sampai terluka... ada Ritsu yang akan menyembuhkanku."

Mendengar itu, Ritsu merasa panas. Wajahnya memerah tanpa komando. Rasanya malu sekali, mendengar kalimat itu di saat terdapat banyak pasang telinga.

Merasa yakin akan perkataan Karma, akhirnya Raja Arandelle itu memberikan sebilah pedang pada bocah pemburu itu. Karma segera memasang posisi, bersiap untuk bertempur dengan Asano, raja dari negeri seberang.

"Aku sudah siap, Yang Mulia Raja Asano. Sekarang, lawan aku!"

Langsung saja Asano mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, mengeluarkan sihir mematikan untuk Karma. Si surai merah pun berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut. Ia pun memulai serangan pedangnya, namun sang lawan berhasil menahannya dengan pedang pula. Perang antarpedang pun terjadi, dan kedua belah pihak sama-sama kuat, meskipun Karma hanya manusia biasa sedangkan Asano seorang penyihir berkelas yang juga bergelar seorang raja.

Setelah sekian menit beradu pedang, berkali-kali mengeluarkan sihir serta menghindarinya, pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh pria surai belah tengah itu. Karma kalah!

Manik ungu Asano menatap tajam si surai merah. "Payah, padahal aku menginginkan pertarungan yang bagus darimu, ternyata sama saja."

"BELUM SELESAI!" Teriak Karma, berusaha bangkit untuk kembali menghajar raja itu.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak ingin melawanmu." Kemudian tangan kanan Asano terangkat ke atas, mengangkat sebuah perangkap yang berisikan penduduk Arandelle sebagai sandera dengan sihirnya. "Nih, aku kembalikan rakyatmu yang lemah ini, Yang Mulia Raja Karasuma."

BRAK!

Jeruji besi berbentuk kubus itu melayang menabrak lampu istana yang besar dan indahnya, lalu terjun bebas menyentuh lantai. Seluruh rakyat di sana berhamburan, terpental ke berbagai arah saking kencangnya bantingan tersebut.

Terutama Ritsu, satu-satunya gadis yang menjadi sandera, terlihat berbagai macam luka menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan dress selutut dengan warna yang sama seperti rambutnya sudah sedikit compang-camping. Gadis itu berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, namun ia tak kuasa.

"Ritsu!"

Ritsu menengadah, melihat Karma yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan rasa ketakutan yang besar. Ia kenapa?

Dan ketika lampu besar itu sudah berjarak sekian puluh senti dari atas kepalanya, Ritsu sadar, bahwa ia sedang terancam bahaya.

Kelopak matanya menutup. Ritsu tidak dapat menggunakan sihir dalam keadaan mendesak seperti ini, karenanya ia pasrah saja. Sehingga dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga setelah tertimpa kaca-kaca itu, ia masih bisa bernapas.

Baru saja rasa terkejutnya menghilang, kini si surai ungu merasakan serangan kejut yang lain. Ritsu merasa seseorang tengah mendorongnya, kencang sekali. Seharusnya ia merasakan lampu yang menimpanya dari atas, bukan dari samping. Ia pun membuka matanya, manik aquanya membelalak begitu melihat seseorang tengah memeluknya,

—bukan, seseorang menyelamatkannya.

"K-Karma-san?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ritsu?" tanya Karma khawatir.

Ritsu mengangguk lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja, Karma-san."

"Kau yakin? Tubuhmu kelihatan lemah. Pasti Raja Asano sialan itu menyerangmu dengan kekuatan sihirnya."

"Jangan khawatir, Karma-san. Aku hanya butuh istirahat." Ritsu tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan pemuda surai merah di hadapannya (yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya).

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Karasuma menghampiri Karma dan Ritsu.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia Raja." Jawab Ritsu.

"Kami hanya sedikit luka-luka." Karma menambahi.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf atas kekacauan ini, aku akan menggunakan sihirku untuk menyembuhkan kalian." Sang Raja mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap untuk menyulap kondisi kesehatan dua sejoli itu. "Terutama kau, pemburu. Aku akan sangat berhutang budi padamu. Berkat kau, sahabatku yang serakah itu pergi dari sini, meskipun masalah kami belum sepenuhnya selesai."

"Meski aku tidak berasal dari sini, tapi aku berhak melindungi Arandelle dari bahaya. Aku sudah menganggap Arandelle ini sebagai rumah keduaku."

Raja Karasuma tersenyum pada Karma. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Kemudian seberkas cahaya muncul dari telapak tangannya, menyinari Karma serta Ritsu agar dapat memulihkan kondisi kesehatan mereka. Tak butuh waktu banyak untuk sampai benar-benar sembuh total.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada rakyatku yang lain. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

Karma dan Ritsu segera berdiri tegap, membungkuk sekian derajat sebagai bentuk penghormatannya pada penguasa Arandelle itu.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Karma dan Ritsu memalingkan wajahnya dari sang raja. Pandangannya beralih pada sebuah kotak berwarna ungu yang jatuh dari saku celana Karma.

"Apa itu?" Ritsu penasaran.

Buru-buru Karma meraih benda itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. Melihat gelagatnya yang aneh itu membuat Ritsu semakin penasaran. Kira-kira apa ini dari kotak itu? Begitu pikirnya.

"Karma-san?"

"A-Ano..." Karma mulai gugup. Meskipun begitu, ia kembali menunjukkan kotak ungu yang digenggamnya. "Ini untukmu, Ritsu."

"Hah?" Ritsu bingung. Ia pun segera mengambil benda persegi itu lalu membukanya. "Ini—"

"Ahh, cokelatnya hancur. Mungkin karena pertarungan barusan ya?" gumamnya. Sepertinya Karma merasa sedikit kecewa karena memberikan cokelat yang ia buat dengan susah payah di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. "Maaf, Ritsu. Aku akan membuat ulang cokelatnya. Jangan dimakan."

"Tidak," cegah Ritsu sebelum Karma mengambil alih cokelatnya yang berada di tangannya. "Kau tidak perlu membuat ulang, Karma-san. Aku akan memakannya."

"Eh, jangan—"

"Kau membuat ini untukku kan? Apa ini karea perkataanku tempo hari?" tanya Ritsu. Karma hanya mengangguk kecil— malu. "Kalau benar, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Tapi, cokelatnya hancur."

"Tidak apa-apa. Walaupun hancur, tapi rasanya tidak akan berubah kok." Kemudian Ritsu memasukkan sepotong cokelat ke dalam mulutnya. "Tuh kan, rasanya tetap rasa cokelat. Enak kok."

Karma memperhatikan Ritsu yang dengan senang hati melahap kepingan-kepingan cokelat hasil karyanya. Melihat senyum yang mengembang di wajah gadis surai ungu itu, ia ikut menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Ia senang sekali melihat gadis itu merasa senang.

"Karma-san,"

"Ada apa?" jawab Karma.

Ritsu tersenyum pada Karma, manis sekali, semanis cokelat buatan seorang pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Maaf ya kalau ternyata mahakaryaku ini kurang manis. Saya kebobolan pas ngetik makanya jadi kayak dongeng sebelum tidur begini :''''(((

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah sempat baca. Buat Kak Kuo selaku penyelenggara event makasih banyak.

Semoga setelah baca fic ini, kalian bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan mimpi indah #yha


End file.
